User talk:Afif Brika
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Afif Brika page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Somarinoa (Talk) 08:41, February 19, 2013 Administership Hi Afif Brika. Because you've made some of the most amazing edits I've ever seen, I've given you administer, Bureaucratic and Chat Moderator Rights. I also love indonesia and have always dreamed of going there. Indonesia is my second favorite country in the world, the first being India (particularly Sikkim and Rajasthan). The US is my third favorite country, as it was the first country in the world to have a democratic government and potato chips. You have a great responsibility and have no less rights than me (we have the same rights). Thanks for making some of the best edits since this wiki's contribution. However, DeinonychusDinosaur999, Admiral Warsilver, Tankburger1235, JP Maniac, Silly Ghost Freak (now past) and the awesomely devoted Somarinoa have made the BEST EDITS IN THIS WIKI's HISTORY. Welcome to the Team!!! Thanks to all you wonderful admins you are truly the greatest people who ever lived! Hi Afif Brika. Karena Anda telah membuat beberapa yang paling menakjubkan suntingan yang pernah saya lihat, saya memberi Anda mengelola, Birokrasi dan Chat Hak Moderator! ~'Sincerly, Australopithecusman' ps. It might take some time for the word Admin to appear next to your name. ' Admin and Bureaucrat Rights '''Administers '''and '''Bureaucrats '''are the head of Cryptid Wiki. Their job is to run the wiki, and clear vandalism, customize awards, protect pages, block bad users, rename pages, make other editors admins, control wikia templates, and much, much more. ~ 'Australopithecusman 'Good Job with the Achievements' I love the achievements you customized. You did an excellent job with pictures you used and the cryptids you chose. It looks really awesome. ~'Sincerly, Australopithecusman' Newest Blogpost You Should See This... Click the LINK... ~Sincerly, Australopithecusman Thanks Dear Afif, Thanks for the comment you left on my talk page. I'm not sure if it was you, but if it was thank you. From, Moa Master of Awesomeness (talk) 02:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Dear Afif, You did put something up warning people that you're half-gay right? I would just like to say that you're truly the awesomest Indonesian person I've ever met and that you're brave going out and saying that you're half-gay because of the fact that many people have used gay as a derogatory. Many people are afraid to admit it, but you just went out and decided to get it over with and I respect that you're half-gay. Many people have given gay people a hard time, but not here. Here you can be anything and we'll respect you as long as you are nice. You truly are the best contributor we have and I wish you the best. From, Master of Awesomeness (talk) 23:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Dear Afif, I'm new to this wiki page, but I feel right at home, because, after all, I love cryptids. Anyway, you probably don't know this but you added a picture to my Megalodon article yesterday and I would like to say thank you for that. Since I'm new, I couldn't really figure how to post a picture, so thanks again for that. The last thing I would like to add is if you could do any free advertising for my page, that would be very much appreciated. Sincerly yours, Spenser I. U.S.A. El Paso TX 00:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but the image too small, ha..ha..ha i must find the good picture for the page, but thank's again for you, but if you have time, we appreciate if you create user account, sorry for my bad english ha..ha..ha!Afif Brika 05:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Progress Hi Afif! Seperti yang Anda tahu, wiki kami telah mendapat cukup besar. Saya pikir kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya dan memperluas kekaisaran. Karena Anda lebih aktif dari saya, kita harus membicarakan hal ini untuk menentukan kemajuan wiki. Terima kasih untuk semua kerja keras Anda. Saya tidak akan berada di sini minggu depan, karena kakek saya berasal dari India. Kita harus bertemu secepatnya, sehingga kita bisa membuat situs paling keren yang pernah! Anda telah melakukan pekerjaan yang besar! Please respond. The wiki's getting more popular than ever!!! We can do great things to make cryptid wiki a million times more awesome. The wiki can be fully upgraded and enhanced, but I need to have your opinion. Thanks. ~Sincerly, Australopithecusman Ha, ha, ha so you need a response, sorry i don't answer yesterday, although i'm online BTW,imo how about if someone (you or other admin) create new icon for our wiki, i think it's too bad causes by white background. then i ask you about carnivore and carnivores category, because it make people confused, then how about if someone create infobox or poll for long and famous page. And for information, someone called Степан Вдовиченко connected this wiki to here, do you agree? by me = Afif Brika 07:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Response Sure, i am back , and i agree that the color should be changed, however, their are many different colors to choose from, so i used tge default. Go to this link and give me the number code of the color you want. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colorshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors Also,i was thinking about improving our wiki rank by adding a wikia spotlight (advertisement) and different languages, so we can become more international. what do you think? yay, i agree. but for the color is up to you, because i just a copy-paster not web master, thanks Afif Brika 12:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Afif! MUST READ! Sorry I wrote that horrible comment on your Protocols log. I completely misread the article and it's fine. Sorry, I completely misinterpreted it. It is a very well written master piece. I gave you admin and bureaucrat rights, because I knew that you are such an honorable, righteous, reliable and virtuous intellectual and felt that you were the worthy successor to take over this wiki. I am proud I appointed you these rights, and you are a righteous leader. Please forgive me Afif, I was a fool for critizing you. You are the best user. May you live long and prosper. Warm Regards, Australopithecusman ' Sorry but when was you critized me!!, but can you forgive me too, cause i have wrote horrible comment on your blogpost, but i have delete it. then what is protocol log. thanks. Afif Brika 03:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) masih dapat mengedit, saya hanya simbolis diblokir Anda karena kebiasaan dalam sistem demokrasi baru berdasarkan tiga republik dari 'Amerika Serikat dan India. Ada Pertanyaan? Ada Pertanyaan? ~ Sincerly, The People Category Change You didn't do anything wrong, it's good that you told me. Since you didn't do anything wrong, there is no reason I should block you. I only blocked u, beacuse you made a big change without thinking it through. That's all. You didn't do anything wrong. Politics is Stupid I love you too (:, sorry, on special:listusers I tried to copy all the admins and bureaucrats for the election, but somehow I missed you. If u look on the history and previous revisions on the Help:Elections article (deleted since elections are over, be u can restore it anytime), I added u a couple times but it changed the pulls and votes so I reverted it back to normal. You would have won, so u have one of the 3 titles. I'll never to elections again since everyone got crazy for power. Afif is a good politician. We are all friends and this competition turned us all, or at least Afif and me, to power-crazies. Anyway, I'll never do elections again, it was stupid and caused unnecessary drama and tension between us. Sorry bro, I had a horribly stupid idea. Let's all be friends again. Peace. Yeah, it totally created a lot of tension. Sorry man, let's promise to never fight again. ~ Sincerly, Australopithecusman 17:42, July 19, 2013‎ Categories Ok. I will ask for permission before i add any more generic categories in. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 13:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage Links I found a great German cryptid wiki, but I don't know how to make the links. I also have several others (Italian). How do you do the inter-language wiki links. ~Sincerly, Australopithecusman ''' Everyone likes Afif !!! Thank You for making this wiki enjoyable :Visit this link, oh so you have done yourself, great! :wait for reply http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110613203024/central/images/f/fb/Yes_check.svg '''Done Did you need something Afif? Hey yeah I'm an Admin, is there something going on that I haven't noticed? Please respond when you can. Il fantasma dell'uomovive oltre la tomba 17:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Genuses It's like, so Bigfoot has the genus gigantopithecus and the species Sasquatch, Skunkape, Yeti, Yeren, Hibagon, Almas...ect, but bigfoot is not a species, it a GENUS (gigantopithecus) that all the Bigfoot species share, because they are all bigfoot, but they are different species and Bigfoot is not a species. It's a category for a genus, not a species, that MANY different cryptids belong to. Ghilan is a genus, because it is NOT a species, it is a collection of many, or a genus. It's a weird idea, but I just want to show that cryptids rely on the same zoological laws that animals do and that not all cryptids are individual species. Sincerly, ' [[User:Australopithecusman|Australopithecusman (talk) 01:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Australopithecusman]] Hi Afif How is it going on cryptid indonesia. It's a good wiki. ~Sincerly, Aussie Badges Ok. i will help. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 14:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ? You ask strange questions. Search and you will find...yeah. It's all there man. You have to look. It won't be easy, but you can do it. Remember, there are things that hide. Look and search. The answer is hidden.. Look through hisori and the edit of the pages. Find. Hidden. Look. You will find. German Wiki de is improving. That is unrelated. I know the block history of me has da answer. AAW Afif, lets talk about amazingancientword. shouldnt he be permanently blocked? because: Creating a blog post that attacks another user {major problem} Using an account with admin rights to block me and you {major problem} Took away the admin rights of me and you {major problem} Haiit image is just ridiculous {minor problem} if so please respond Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 19:58, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hylian Warrior Hello Afif. On the cryptid wiki that i found the x monkey page on, i notified the top user named Hylian Warrior to join us since that wiki is kind of abandoned. He has done some amazing edits on that wiki. He also said he checked this wiki out and will be joining soon. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hylian Warrior 2 Yes. That is the wiki. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:20, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I like it Looks good. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Where Many sources, as I created the content for the wiki originally with JP maniac. Flying rays includes '' Monsters of West Virginia: Mysterious Creatures in the Mountain State, ''written by Rosemary Ellen Guiley. The most recent information from my most controversial article, Berganoa Devil, comes from ''Bhima Swarga: The Balinese Journey of the Soul, retold and formerly accounted by Indanna Pucci, retelling the Balinese version of the Marabarata, where "...Bhima encounters gruesome punishments in store for the sinners of the world, and also the sweet rewards of heaven of the righteous. His adventures are told with an enchanting combination of broad humor and seren acceptance of life's inevitable vagaries. The accompanying photographs portray the gilded panels from the ceiling of the Palace of Justice on Bali. These narrative paintings have told the Bhima Swarga story to countless fascinated viewers from all over the world." Other sources for that article include American Gods by Neil Gaiman, Bhagavad-gita As it Is by AC Prabhupada, www.learnnc.org/lp/editions/ramayana, The Complete Idiot's Guide to World Mythology by Nathan Brown, and Satan Unbound: The Devil in Old English Narrative Literature by Peter Dendle. The other articles of usual cryptids involve ''Monsters of'' (Insert US STATE) series and other cryptid websites/books. '''Sincerly, Australopithecusman '''02:19, September 26, 2013‎ (Talk) Bush man Have you seen the bush man page? I think it needs to be gone. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 22:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) my rights Hey afif, can i be a bueraucrat? If not, can i make myself a chat moderator? Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:20, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Carnivore I thought we agreed to just have a carnivore category and have that apply to all the animals in carnivora, instead of having all the little versions. China Category I did '''not '''create China (中国) , it was created by AmazingAncientWord. I tried to remove the massively stupid category, because it was the same thing as Category:China, but i tried to merge them using redirects. I was unable to merge them and, being busy with a film and eagle project, did have the time to delete it, as i don't have much time to edit these days. Hopefully that will change. Also, why did you add Category:Indonesia to Category:Indonesia...it's like linking and article to itself? Anyway, I appreciate your valid concern, I just don't have much time and computer access lately. As you can see, it was created by '''AmazingAncientWord, i simply unsuccessfuly tried to merge the two with redirects. *(cur | prev) 22:00, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (37 bytes) (+28)‎ . . (Adding categories) (rollback | undo) *(cur | prev) 21:29, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (9 bytes) (-19)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 21:03, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (28 bytes) (+19)‎ . . (Adding categories) (undo) *(cur | prev) 21:01, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (9 bytes) (-19)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 20:53, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (28 bytes) (+19)‎ . . (Adding categories) (undo) *(cur | prev) 19:48, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (9 bytes) (-19)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 00:42, October 6, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (28 bytes) (+28)‎ . . (Redirected page to Category:China) New Categories and Images I do not think that we should add those categories. In cryptozoology, religion is only mentioned in mythological context. This is an immensely essential rule. You know how cryptozoology is similar to ghost hunting and alien hunting. Well, adding religious categories would take away from the pseudo science atmosphere...kinda like watching the ghostbusters with the ten commandments. Also, we can copy the header as long as their is a copwrite emplaced on it; all images on this wiki come from other sites, a header is no exception (literally, all images come from other sites), so to include it makes no difference. At most wiki can edit the image's rights, stating that it is copyrighted by another site, but not including it is unnecessary, nearly all articles' images have the same origin. We can totally include biblical creatures, but only at a cryptozoological (ghostbustersy) standpoint. Sincerly, '''Australopithecusman '''02:19, September 26, 2013‎ (Talk) I actually find quite a bit people's way of putting cryptids in to categories to be quite illogical. For example, the Jersey Devil for a while was in the "Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs" categorey. The Loveland Frog and the Dover Demon was in the "Reptilian Humanoid" categorey, when the Loveland Frog is an amphibian and no one has ever specutlated the Dover Demon to be a reptilian. The one that made me really flip out was when they put the ThunderBIRD in the Giant Bat categorey! AAW 2 Afif, AAW's getting on my nerves. He adds the wrong categories to pages and does it one at a time too, so every time it counts as one edit. He also does it to plantae articles, so i will disable the track until you get back to me with you input. Tell me if you want him to be blocked and for how long, if you want him blocked. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 18:34, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 19:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Apology (See Translation below...it was difficult to translate) I'm sorry to trouble you afif, but it seems that you are blaming me for the actions of other editors. I notice that Blade has been added many categories I dislike and creepypasty (doll?), also religy? I have not added any of these. Also, none of my spirits are ghosts, I do not believe in ghosts. By spirits I mean Kami, however, Kami are only native to Japanese culture. Many cryptids are believed to be Kami in japan (I have visited Japan), such as hibagon, kappa, ect. All cultures that worship spirits mostly do not regard them as ghosts, they believe them to be spiritual deities of a another dimension or form of spiritual reality. The western believe of ghosts is an example of spiritual decay in the western society, as the sacred celestial beings from dvaita द्वैत are no longer worshiped and incorrectly viewed as the souls of the dead. Cryptid wiki is not a religious site, and I will strain from relieving my personal beliefs. I do not mean ghosts when I state spirits, I mean heavenly beings, such as Kami, Angles, Jinns, Nymphs and Demons. I do not mean ghosts. Shadow people are the reason why I created the category...read the article. While some regard them as ghosts, wise people regard them as angels. Spirits apply to spiritual creatures, most notable Kami, not ghosts...the word spirit exists in the word spiritual. A lot of confusion is going on, you must please stop blaming me with whatever goes on here, I am your friend. I know you are upset when I beat you on leaderboard, but I don't care if you are above of me or not, I was uspet too. You're the best user to ever come to this wiki, that is why I gave you all my rights. If anyone deserves the highest sore it is you, i have no intention of beating you, I care a lot about you, you are a good friend. You're a good friend afif, I know sometimes it can be difficult to deal with me, sometimes I'm a real pain, but I'm sorry for what I did. You are the greatest thing the ever happened to Cryptid Wiki, trust me, I was here for years where nobody edited and it just sat there. Looking back, I can’t believe that I may have negatively impacted categories. But I suppose hindsight is always 20/20. It was stupid and I wasn’t the friend that you expected me to be. Even if I explain my actions, it still doesn’t justify that I did some pretty upsetting things. I hope you can forgive me for what I did and put this matter behind us. I treasure our friendship and all the things we’ve done and been through. And hopefully, what transpired can become one of those incidents that make our bond stronger than ever. If you have anything on your mind regarding this, please feel free to share it. I promise to listen before I speak. It’s the least I could do if you’re willing to forgive me. You know how to contact me. I hope you do. For AAW see comment by Pizza explaining the stuff above